monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gensokyo
' Gensokyo', also known as the Fantasy World, is the main location for all events in Touhou ''materials. Vaguely reminiscent of feudal Japan, Gensokyo is home to many youkai, who would terrorise the human population of Japan until the area was cut off by the Great Hakurei Barrier in 1885 AD. Geography Gensokyo is found in the area of the Yatsugatake mountain range, with the Youkai Mountain preserving the original appearance of Mount Yatsugatake before it was destroyed in a fit of jealousy by the goddess of Mount Fuji, Konohana-Sakuyahime. Despite being virtually inpenetrable to outsiders from the outside world, due to the Great Hakurei Barrier, the magical nature of Gensokyo makes it easier for the inhabitants of various underworlds to enter. Important Locations *'Hakurei Shrine '- Found in the east and guarded by the shrine maidens of the Hakurei family, the Hakurei Shrine marks the official entrance into Gensokyo, lying on the border between the outside world and the fantasy world. Currently guarded by Reimu Hakurei, the shrine serves as the focal point of the Great Hakurei Barrier. Despite only housing Reimu, many characters in the ''Touhou world visit the shrine on occasion, making up for the lack of visitors from the outside world, and the Three Fairies of Light, as well as the fairy Clownpiece, have made parts of the shrine their home. *'Sanzu River '- Based on the Japanese equivalent of the River Styx, the Sanzu River is the which the souls of the dead must travel down to reach Higan, where they'll be judged on their deeds in life, and sent to the underworld they deserve. As such, it separates Gensokyo from this purgatory, similar to how the Hakurei Shrine separates it from the outside world. Most objects, and even the souls of those who cannot pay the shinigami ferryman will sink to the bottom of the Sanzu, the only exceptions being the shinigami's boats and any souls on it. *'Human Village' - Despite Gensokyo being the world of youkai, many humans still call the region home and, with some notable exceptions, the Human Village is the only real area that can be considered safe for them. Due to the majority of humans in Gensokyo lacking the powers that the youkai possess, the village is guarded by the were-hakutaku Keine Kamishirasawa. *'Myouen Temple' - Also known as the Palanquin Ship, the Myouen Temple is a temple dedicated to the Buddhist god Bishamonten. The Temple is able to convert into its ship form on the command of Byakuren Hijiri, which allows it to travel to Makai, the Demon World. *'Scarlet Devil Mansion '- Home to the vampire Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil Mansion sits on a ridge overlooking the Misty Lake. As one could guess by the European style of the mansion, it is not originally from Gensokyo, having been brought to the fantasy world by an unknown event from the outside world. It's appearance also led to the Vampire Incident, and by extension, the spell card rules that exist in modern-day Gensokyo. *'Bamboo Forest of the Lost' - Lying on the opposite side of the Youkai Mountain to the Human Village, the Bamboo Forest of the Lost is said to not originally be part of Gensokyo, having been washed into the fantasy world by a tsunami. At it's centre lies the mansion of Eientei, home and hiding place of the lunar exiles Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro. *'Forest of Magic' - Near the Human Village, the Forest of Magic has garnered a reputation for being a focal point for all things evil or ominous. Despite this reputation, some have made it their home, notably, Marisa Kirisame and and Alice Margatroid. It is also the location of the antique store Kourindou, known to sell many curios that have been forgotten in the outside world. *'Youkai Mountain' - Gensokyo's largest volcano, the Youkai Mountain is home to many varieties of Youkai, mostly tengu and kappa. The mountain is notable for also housing the main offices for Gensokyo's most popular news source, the Bunbunmaru Newspaper. In recent years, the Moriya Shrine has rested near the top of the mountain, after one of the shrine's gods, Kanako Yasaka, transported the shrine to Gensokyo during the events of Mountain of Faith. Native Creatures The majority of Gensokyo's natives are human, with youkai making up the remainder. The term youkai doesn't refer to one race of creatures, but rather, like with the term's use in Japanese folklore, a number of supernatural creatures no longer believed to exist in the outside world. These youkai range from Oni, Tengu and Kappa to half-youkai beings like the were-hakutaku Keine Kamishirasawa and the half-ghosts Youmu and Youki Konpaku. Other creatures include common animals found in the outside world (cats, dogs, frogs, etc), gods, dragons, fairies and even cryptids. Category:Touhou Project Category:Monster Habitats